


Café Noisette

by SweetTaffy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Size Difference, anime!lysandre is ridiculously tall, but thats okay sycamore likes his very tall boyfriend just the way he is, i swear to god he's like eight feet tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTaffy/pseuds/SweetTaffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysandre is a ridiculously tall man. Augustine likes tall men. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Noisette

**Author's Note:**

> i saw people talking about lysandre's height from the anime special and wouldn't you know this was the first thing i thought of please forgive me

Lysandre was, to put it simply, a large man. 

By all meanings of the word.

The man was nearly eight feet in height, towering over everyone in Lumiose. People often wondered why his café had such high doorframes and ceilings, only to figure it out when the head of the place walked in. People always said he was tall. They never really knew how tall. Most people got rather intimidated by the Pyroar-like man's stature. Some people admired it. 

Thing was, Augustine Sycamore liked Lysandre's tallness. Really liked his tallness. The professor stood at about chest height for Lysandre, which fine enough for him. Easier access to his chest to snuggle into when they hugged. Made it hard to kiss him, however. Lysandre could easily fix that by picking his lover up to kiss him, which... Happened a lot.

Like the current moment, where Augustine was being held by Lysandre, in his dark café, many hours after closing time. They'd stayed behind to have dinner, as per Lysandre's request, and dessert had quickly been abandoned in exchange for something sweeter. Lysandre tasted like espresso and chocolate, perhaps a hint of the cigarettes he enjoyed so much. Augustine loved it.

He was set down on a table, the kiss broken off, and he grabbed the fur of Lysandre's coat.

“Don't you dare leave,” he growled, fingers tightening in the tufts of fur. 

“Wasn't planning on it,” Lysandre replied, pulling him forward so he was on the edge of the table, and he leaned down, kissing him again. Their tongues met almost immediately, Lysandre's beard scraping against Augustine's skin as they kissed. Augustine bit down on Lysandre's lip, wrapping a leg around him to keep him in place, sliding his hands up the taller man's chest.

“Hard to believe you're younger than me.” He said, voice rough with developing desire. His fingers worked at the buttons of Lysandre's coat as quickly as he could, then on the buttons of his shirt. Lysandre was left to pull his cravat off, the bunch of red-orange fabric tossed aside, his coat and shirt shrugged off. Augustine practically jumped forward, claiming a nipple with his lips and gently running his teeth over it, making Lysandre sigh shakily.

The redhead's hands crept to the professor's shirt, his labcoat having been thrown over a chair before they'd begun eating. Buttons were undone quickly and the blue fabric was tossed away, landing on the back of another chair. Lysandre ran his fingers along his chest, caressing a nipple, then pressed his thumb over one and rubbed, watching the way Augustine bit his lip and suppressed his groan.

“Oh, come on. You can hurry it up, can't you?” Usually foreplay was a big deal between them, but seeing as how they weren't home and Lysandre had been a tease throughout dinner, waiting wasn't something Augustine wanted to do. He tightened his leg around his lover, grinning as he rubbed against his thigh. “Oh, Lysandre...”

He was kissed again, all teeth and tongue as Lysandre's hands worked at his belt, then his pants, and he lifted his hips to slip them off and kicked desperately at his shoes to get those off, as well. When they slipped off, his pants and underwear followed, and he was naked and aroused in front of his lover, watching with intent eyes as the other man unzipped his own pants.

God, he was huge. Augustine always had a hard time wrapping his mind – and his lips – around Lysandre's cock, but he managed. He bent down to kiss the head, watching with delight as it hardened and Lysandre's stature tensed.

Lysandre's fingers swept into his hair as Augustine mouthed along his length, his kisses feather-light, his hands resting on his lover's hips. Lysandre fought to keep his eyes open, looking down as Augustine licked and kissed him, watched his hand move to his own length and begin to stroke. It was amazing to see the way that he reacted to his own touches.

“My pants pocket,” Augustine said between his licks, “Go into my pants pocket.” Said garment was draped on the seat of the chair, and Lysandre frankly didn't want to move away from his lover's tongue. A quick squeeze into his hips made him do so, fumbling with finding the correct pocket – Augustine's phone and wallet were there, and... Oh, that's what he wanted.

Lysandre pulled from the pocket a small bottle of lube, raising an eyebrow.

“You keep-- You keep this with you?” He sounded surprised. Augustine just shrugged, licking the precome from the slit on Lysandre's cock. Lysandre groaned.

“Hey, can't blame me. Not with you around. Besides, I've always wanted you to take me in here. Or in the kitchens. Or maybe my labs-” He was cut off by a swift kiss to his lips, Lysandre obviously uncaring of the salty taste.

“Guess you'll get that wish tonight,” He grinned, and pushed Augustine back slightly. The professor leaned back on his elbows, watching as Lysandre uncapped the bottle and rubbed the lubrication over his length, mixing with the precome that had begun dripping again. The bottle was set aside, next to the professor's side. “Do you need me to--”

“Just fuck me, I'm certain I still haven't fully recovered from last night.” Augustine gave a wink, spreading his legs, hooking one around Lysandre's waist. That earned a blush from his lover, who inched forward and positioned himself, cock in hand. He slid inside, easier than he had expected, but god was he large and Augustine raised a hand to cover his mouth and muffle his whimpers.

“Oh god,” He managed to whimper, “Lysandre.”

“Should I stop?” Lysandre looked at his lover with concern written across his features, shocked when Augustine yelped a “no!” and lifted his hips.

“You're huge, all of you is huge, and oh god that feels amazing.” He felt full in a way that left him gasping, and he knew for a fact that he was going to be sore for the next few days. They'd taken it slow last night, but he wasn't in the mood for that now. “Hard. I want you to fuck me hard. Please.”

Lysandre cleared his throat, grabbed the professor's leg and lifted it so he was practically sideways on the table, and pulled his hips back slowly. The movement made Augustine moan and grip the side of the table with one hand, and when Lysandre slammed back inside he cried out, shutting his eyes tight.

“Yes!” He felt himself tense, felt Lysandre pull back and push back in, grazing over the spot inside him that made his toes curl and the air leave his lungs. “Oh god. Oh, god, you're huge. Lysandre.”

The redhead gathered by now that those words were a good sign, watching his lover's face. He looked like he was in pain, but at the same time he looked like he was enjoying the pain, gasping as Lysandre thrust inside him.

Lysandre always felt like he was too big for his lover, too big in all senses of the word – he towered over him, practically enveloped him when they hugged or cuddled late at night, and he had panicked the first time he'd fucked Augustine for fear of hurting him with their size difference. As it turned out, Augustine loved the fact that Lysandre towered over him and he really loved his size in bed.

Or, on the table in his café.

Whatever made him happy.

He pulled back and thrust back in, Augustine's hips moving to meet with him. He never pushed all the way in, for fear of hurting his lover, but Augustine seemed determined to take all of him as he pushed down onto Lysandre's length. He watched his lover's face as he cried out, clinging to the table as he was fucked. Once, just once, he pushed himself as far as he could and watched Augustine's face for signs of pain, and nearly stopped until Augustine spoke:

“Oh god do that again please, please, give it to me. I can take it, I promise, please, just give it to me.” He babbled on, eyes shut and Lysandre did indeed do it again, his hips pumping deeper with each movement. He felt Augustine around him, so much tighter than he'd ever felt and groaned, biting his lip and gripping the professor's leg hard enough to bruise.

“Oh fuck, oh Lysandre, please.” Tears stung at the corners of his eyes but he held them back, air pushed from his lungs at every thrust, “I'm close. Please, I can take you, harder please please please,” He was begging, almost incoherent, but Lysandre complied. The tightening in his abdomen became more apparent with each thrust, each time Augustine tightened around his cock.

There wasn't much more Augustine could take, but he tried to last, wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming before Lysandre but he failed, his grip loosening as he cried out, nearly screaming with the force of his release.

It took a few more thrusts for Lysandre to fall over the edge with him, Augustine yelping in pain, the tightness around him milking him of what he was sure was every last drop. 

“Oh god,” Augustine gasped, feeling Lysandre pull out and his entire body felt empty and his lover's come slipped onto his leg, “Oh god.” His chest heaved up and down as he took in heavy breaths, Lysandre dropping Augustine's other leg down as he leaned over the table to press his forehead against his lover's, their breaths mingling together.

“You've never fucked me like that before,” Augustine managed a few minutes later, his voice still raspy. “Never that deep. We need to do that again. At home.” 

“After a shower,” Lysandre supplied, smiling as Augustine's hands threaded into his hair and he was pulled down for a kiss.

“After a shower, yes.” Augustine pressed their lips together again, and then again once more. “I love you, you handsome, gigantic man, you.”

“And I love you as well, mon petit.” Augustine laughed - what a fitting nickname from Lysandre's point of view.


End file.
